Elemental Naruto
by Black Reaper Shinigami
Summary: Training and traveling done right. Instead of coming back from his Training trip with a Sennin weak and unexperienced, he comes back, strong, smart and most of all. He comes back, bad ass. Godlike Naruto. Multiple Bloodline Naruto. Semi-OCC Naruto. Harem undecided Naruto.


**WARNINGS** : In this fanfiction Naruto will be Godlike and will have a good amount of abilities. If you guys have a problem with that than this fanfiction is not for you. He will not act like his retarded ass cannon-self. Sasuke will pretty much be evil in this fanfiction.

Sasuke Bashing/some Sakura bashing/ Minor Kakashi Bashing (Only in the first couple chapter or so)/

Also, he will be decently OOC and couple of other characters will be also.

The harem is undecided.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime themes that will presented in this fanfiction.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

 _Naruto_ \- _Human thinking speech/Flashback/emphasis on words_

 **Naruto** \- **Demon, Summon, angry Jinchuriki speech**

Naruto – Human Jutsu casting

 _ **Naruto**_ \- _**Demon, Summoning thinking speech**_

Sasuke's betrayal hit Naruto hard. Harder than everybody thought.

For once Naruto actually thought of braking a promise. His promise to Sakura, to bring Sasuke back.

The fact that Sasuke actually almost killed him, really shocked and unsettled Naruto to an extreme degree. Ever since Naruto woke up, he began to have second thoughts on Sasuke ever being his friend. If it wasn't for the damn fox, Sasuke's Chidori would've killed him by either piercing a lung or the immense amount of blood loss. Naruto wondered if truly, Sasuke was being controlled by Orochimaru as he as well as everyone presumed. Nonetheless, only Naruto himself could vow for who was in control of the Uchiha's body at the moment, simply because he was the one who fought him. For the first time since he met Sasuke, Naruto was in doubt over Sasuke's behavior. Of course, he knew Sasuke was a brooding bastard, but never did he think Sasuke would pierce his lung so ruthlessly before.

These events made Naruto realize that maybe he was the only one being delusional as to believe that Sasuke wouldn't be capable of something like this. Right before the Chidori attack, Sasuke did admit that Naruto was his best friend, however after the attack, the blond questioned himself as to the Uchiha really understand These events made Naruto realize that maybe he was the only one being delusional as to believe that Sasuke wouldn't be capable of something like this. Right before the Chidori attack, Sasuke did admit that Naruto was his best friend, however after the attack, the blond questioned himself as to the Uchiha really understanding what meant the expression 'best friend'. Killing someone they consider a friend, it would be safe to say the person was mad, but to kill a best friend, it would be like saying the man didn't have blood running through his veins. He remembered how much the others suffered as well trying to bring Sasuke back and it sickened him to realize that had Sasuke not left, none of his 'real' friends would be injured in the first place. For the first time, since he met the Uchiha, Naruto became skeptical over his 'friendship' with Uchiha Sasuke. _'_ _What if Sasuke was always like this and the cursed seal was just the push needed for him? If such a thing was true, then why did I ever bother? Why did I even bother to see if I surpassed him or not?'_

I mean, would a friend ever stab you in the chest twice, with a A-rank assassination Jutsu, taught by your own Sensei. The very sensei that never really taught Naruto anything besides, Tree Walking and _Team work_. Those words left a very bitter taste in his mouth. What team anyway? Your teammates are a Pink haired fan-girl, arrogant avenger that gets everything handed to him and his own sensei that favorites his students. There was no team work. Kakashi just used this as excuses to train Sasuke.

The very thought of everything just made Naruto angry, very angry. He wondered what he saw in Sasuke. He never complemented anyone, very really cared about anything other than power, he was arrogant, and the list goes on.

Those were the thoughts that now occupied Naruto's mind up to the point of him going through every experience that he had inside his mind and wondered why he focused only on beating the traitor than trying to improve the areas he lacked. Naruto immediately felt like he played the part of an idiot all this time. He was remembering every single screw up he ever committed and how delusional he was for thinking that with just Kage Bunshin and an incomplete Rasengan, he would be able to grow as a shinobi. He now acknowledged that everything he ever thought about, everything he ever holds on to wasn't what it should be. Not focusing enough at the academy, not focusing enough to learn the basics before attempt the harder techniques. In fact, he remembered only passing the academy because he was able to do a technique that didn't even require a lot of knowledge to begin with. The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) did only require one hand seal and lot of chakra to waste. The only thing he needed for this technique was to be able to mold chakra and that he learned just after he entered the academy.

Now grinding his teeth in agony upon not applying himself when needed in the past, Naruto cursed his very existence and also his lack to concentrate on his goal. This was the scene that a certain silver-haired jounin saw upon opening the door. Kakashi knew Naruto didn't want to see anyone and he was worried for his student. Usually, Naruto wouldn't behave like this and truth be told, Kakashi was a little frightened that this event ended up closing Naruto's heart for good. He understood that Sasuke meant to Naruto just as Uchiha Obito meant to him and if Obito ended up wanting to kill him, Kakashi would be desolated right now. Naruto, upon acknowledging his sensei's presence, kept staring at him with a disapproving glare since he thought he told everyone that he didn't want to see anyone right now. "Can I help you sensei?" Asked Naruto with a tone that showed Kakashi that his presence was unwanted right now.

Kakashi for his part awoke from his wonderings and turned to study Naruto's strangely dark blue eyes right now. Usually, Naruto's eyes displayed a bright ocean blue that could be quite enticing, however now the Naruto in front of him wasn't the real Naruto. "Well, can't a sensei come to visit his student? I happen to know that you didn't want to see anyone right now, but I just wanted to talk for a second," Said Kakashi as he picked up a chair on the far corner and placed it so that he could seat right in front of Naruto. The blond for his part eyed Kakashi's movements and wondered what the hell Kakashi wanted to talk to him in the first place. Naruto assumed that Kakashi would try explaining a different version of the situation, maybe try running some damage control on it, but he allowed Kakashi to begin the conversation to which the silver-haired Jounin nodded and turned to state.

"Listen Naruto, I'm here to talk to you in regards of what you're feeling right now towards your teammate?" Asked Kakashi, but the look that Naruto returned to him was something he never thought he would see. Naruto's eyebrows were slightly lifted, as in Kakashi just said something 'curious' to the blond. Naruto was also smiling as well, but it was not even remotely close to one of his goofy smiles that everyone grew accustomed to. It was an ironic smile, particularly used when someone uses sarcasm to answer a question.

"Please, what teammate? The one who shoved an A-rank assassination Jutsu, twice! And then proceeded to abandon Konoha for power. Or maybe, the pink haired fangirl who used me and almost got me killed. You pick _sensei_ , either or what I think about them, there pathetic." Naruto scoffed as he sensei mockingly while looking straight into the older Jonin's shocked eyes

He then continued, "Tell me something, Kakashi-sensei and be honest about it. On your point of view, how I stand in terms of shinobi abilities?" – Asked Naruto once again, now showing Kakashi what was this all about.

Shrugging off his shock, he turned to think for a bit, at first, he wondered why Naruto was asking said question, but thought about it either way. On a rational point of view, Kakashi didn't believe Naruto to have what it takes to become a ninja. Even though he was, indeed, a chakra house, his chakra control wasn't near as good as an average genin. His speed skills were mediocre at best and his Taijutsu is close to street fight as possible. However, he knew that once Naruto fixated his mind on something, he was certain Naruto would manage to finish no matter what. When he looked at Naruto's eyes, he knew Naruto was waiting for a straight answer here, so he gave his point of view. "If you want an honest opinion about it, you have a long way in front of you if improvement is what you seek. Your chakra control isn't appropriate, and you're fighting skills are close to a street fight. Above all things, a genin level shinobi has to have at least the academy level Taijutsu and above water walking level of chakra control. Your ninjutsu could use some work, but this area is the least of your concern" – Stated Kakashi before he looked to Naruto, waiting for him to explode and demand him to take everything back, but surprisingly he didn't.

Naruto just smirked and looked at him, "And yet, Sasuke has a 2 tomoed Sharingan, a few B-rank fire and Lightning Jutsu, an A-rank assassination Jutsu, great Taijutsu, a couple of C-B rank Genjutsu and Chûnin Level or higher Chakra control. Sakura on the hand has no 'special' abilities. You know what that sounds like. Favoritism," Naruto spat as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi on the other hand was shocked beyond belief, he was actually right. He neglected Naruto and Sakura for Sasuke. He began to think about it. He began to think how great Naruto's potential was. He could match Sasuke with absolutely no special Shinobi skills, besides the incomplete Rasengan and Kage Bunshin. That's it. He didn't even know the blonde's chakra nature, he known Sasuke's since the Land of the Waves. He was a horrible sensei. And a even worse person. Kakashi just sat there before walking out of the room without another thought or word.

"What are you thinking Kakashi? What is it on your mind right now?" – Asked Tsunade, a little worried about seeing Kakashi's dejected face looking down the floor as in he was the one to blame for this whole situation ever occurring.

Lifting his head to look at the Hokage in the eye, he answered with all honesty possible. "After listening to what Naruto said back at the hospital, it really got me thinking. I realized that I was horrible teacher. I broke my own rule. And no offense but Jiraiya-sama is going to do the same thing." Kakashi confessed, looking straight in the elder Senju's face. Tsunade eyes widened for second before exploding.

"Oh really, how is that, huh Kakashi?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"It's because I spied on Naruto and Jiraiya's training. And you want to know something?" Kakashi asked seriously. Receiving a nod in return her continued, "He gave Naruto a few pointers sure, gave Naruto a couple of scrolls and taught him some, sure he did all of that. But, did he tell you that half the time Naruto was training and failing, he was out peeping on women and going to whore houses and getting drunk. Oh, how about when he threw Naruto down a cliff to 'help' him access Kyuubi's chakra. Not knowing that the fact was, Naruto didn't want to use Kyuubi's power. He only wanted to use his own. No doubt Jiraiya will be solely focused on training to get Naruto to control the Kyuubi. I'll tell you something Tsunade-sama, I made my mistake, but I will be damned if I let Naruto get fucked over a second time." Kakashi told her with very unusual fire in his eye.

Tsunade was shocked and angered at that fact. How dare Jiraiya. _'I don't know what angers me more! The fact that I can see Jiraiya doing that, or the fact that I trusted him!'_

What both of them didn't know, Jiraiya was outside the window crying silent tears of anger and self-loathing.

 **Couple Months Later**

In 2 and half months some things happened. Namely Kakashi apologizing to Naruto for all neglect. Surprisingly, Naruto excepted with small smile and said, 'I wouldn't except an apology if you weren't actually sorry'. Kakashi decided to make up for lost time gave Naruto some scrolls that had some, Taijutsu katas, some Chakra control, and some strategy tips. He knew he still had along way to go before he redeemed himself, but it was still a start.

Jiraiya had been warned by Tsunade not to slack off on his training. Of course, Jiraiya just smiled nodded to her. But on the inside, he silently vowed to teach Naruto all he could.

Once they left Konoha, they decided to head to the Land of the Rivers and start training.

The first couple of Training sessions were very tiring, but very helpful. They decided to work from the ground up and rather covering everything in that stage of learning, rather than going back to learn something. It took him a week maybe two, to finish the basics off before learning and challenging some harder things. Like intermediate Chakra control, intermediate Taijutsu and practicing the Rasengan.

Jiraiya created some gravity seals for the blonde to use so he could increase his physical powers.

Jiraiya estimated maybe, 1-2 months before he could get started on elemental training and hard Chakra control, basic Kenjutsu and basic Fūinjutsu. it would be a long few months.

 **NOOOOOW donne. Tell how was that. Good, horrible. Yeah, I don't blame you. POLL on my profile and don't forget to vote.**

 **Also, if you guys want another girl from a different anime, than review.**

 **As always, FLAMES WILL BE IGNOREEDDD.**


End file.
